Mundyfly
Mundyfly, also known colloquially as "SniJEEZUSGAWD!!!", is a strange, biomechanical, fly-headed BLU Sniper TF2 Monster created by GigaCake-MmmKay for her debut YouTube video. Appearance and Personality Mundyfly gets its name for its appearance, that of a Sniper (Mr. Mundy) with the head of a large housefly. No one knows why it resembles Mr. Mundy or a housefly; it's just one of many mysteries surrounding it. It is an interdimensional robotic lifeform whose purpose is to burst (rather literally and disgustingly) into a space wherever someone needs assistance. Unfortunately, its criteria for those in need is jumbled, at least by our standards, so it often appears seemingly for no reason. Another noticable feature is its chest-mounted number pad, where Mundyfly is able to acquire many abilities. As Mundyfly has no free will, it will never push its own buttons; it depends upon others to push them. Pushing Mundyfly's buttons can cause strange things to happen to it, I.E. turning it into a devastating explosive device if someone overloads it. Powers and Abilities As Mundyfly comes from a dimension possibly unknown to humankind, no one knows its true nature, nor how to effectively operate it. From those that have found out about its potential through sheer luck, it is surmised that its power is potentially limitless, though it is neither indestructible or godlike, even at its highest power level. The best that any human or Freak has been able to unlock its potential power was to press 5-4-7-6-3-0 twice, causing it to grow into a giant mechanical warrior programmed to defend its owner and destroy any enemy against it. Known codes *'Random and quick': Will cause Mundyfly to explode after a display of malfunctioning. *'1-4-7-3-6-9': Will envelop it and its master in a protective field of indestructible energy for 10 seconds. *'7-8-9': Will turn it into a knife-armed slicing monster until its arms are severely damaged. *'0-2-1-4-7': Will turn it into a puddle of goo for 25 second. *'5-5-5-5-5': Will turn into a block of solid metal, and will gain mass for every additional 5 pressed, until 50 times is reached, at which point it will explode. *'8-6-7-5-3-0-9': Will turn it into a media player, compatible with most forms of music and video storage, from film reels to iPods. *'0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1': Will shrink down to 1/12 normal size for 5 minutes. *'5-4-7-6-3-0-5-4-7-6-3-0': Will grow to 16/1 normal size and become a near-unstoppable killing machine until fatally wounded, at which point it will explode. *'9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0': Will send it away to find another person. Trivia *MundyFly's debut YouTube video started out as an insomniac attempt at a pastiche of OluapPlayer's "very strange" videos featuring mutated versions of the TF2 characters (usually headswaps with weapons and other objects). However, due to insomnia, the final video comes off less as a parody and more as a bizarre experiment in its own right, only sharing the white room of gm_construct as its base. *Neither "SniJEEZUSGAWD!!!" nor "Flyper" were intended to be the name for this Freak. The final name was inspired by the 1986 remake of "The Fly", being a play on "Brundlefly" (Seth Brundle). Other than the insectoid appearance, Mundyfly has no other relation to the movie. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *A rather anomalistic video featuring SniJEEZUSGAWD!!! By the community *the 60+ subscriber milestone Category:BLU Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Monsters made by GigaCake-MmmKay Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:Snipers Category:True Neutral beings